You Are My Sunshine
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: What would happen if Hinata was actually abused as a child, and was taken to a mental hospital for a horrific and intentional killing she committed? Hinata, not allowed to go to the outside world, locked up in a mental hospital, cannot find solace in anything; and no-one can keep her company. Would Naruto be able to be her sunshine?
1. Instability

_You Are My Sunshine_

A knife clattered to the floor as blood-stained hands shook wildly, a look of absolute terror and glee in a young girl's eyes, as she stepped away from the body she had stabbed, a pool of blood slowly inching its way towards the door. The water still ran from the tap where her father had been doing the dishes, now he lay on the floor, still and unmoving, his eyes blank. There were multiple stab wounds inflicted in his chest where the knife had penetrated and sunk through his skin, and sudsy water was making its way down the side of the sink, wetting the already bloodied floor. "I did it," she whispered, her usual bright and vibrant violet eyes turning into a bleak and blank look of elation, void of any colour. "I killed him! I finally killed you!" Throwing her head back, the A-ranked honour student screeched and exploded into a fit of cold laughter, her eyes now as small and as wide as saucers, her mouth open as she brought her hands to her chest in a claw-like motion, as voices were heard outside, and the neighbours called the police.

She had never been unstable.

To everyone in her class and her neighbourhood, Hinata Hyuga was a quiet, calm and dedicated girl who went to night classes after school, studied hard, and always achieved A's in every single subject, and who was also a representative of the Student Committee; always happy to help out anyone who needed her advice. But inside the girl who hardly talked in class, and who was reserved towards men in particular, harboured manic feelings. Her father was the cause of them. When she was little, he had hurt her and abused her frequently, telling her that she "was never good enough," and that she "would never amount to anything." Every night she crawled into bed with purple and blue bruises all over her body, tears streaming down her face as she cradled her doll with sewed, button-eyes, and a thin red line serving as lips upon her face while lying on her side, facing the wall. At first, Hinata had fabricated voices to help her through every night, but they never helped, never could do anything. She still did her studying and homework, even through primary school, hiding her legs through black stockings and her arms through her long white-sleeved shirts, and her thighs underneath the girls' skirt for her uniform. No-one hardly noticed, though a few of the children commented that it was a little odd that even through summer she wore long sleeves. Even through middle school, she still did the same tactic – keeping up appearances at school to cover the brutality she encountered at home from her own flesh and blood.

She had no friends during middle school and she didn't need them. She had Yuki-chan, and she was her best friend, the only inanimate object who she would ever feel safe; her doll. It was somewhere through her second year at high school when her thoughts turned murderous. She had suffered for too long. Her mother, wasn't safe from her father's turmoil – she too, had been beaten and assaulted, by her own _husband_, but was too scared to speak up, afraid that he would find out. She did not know that when she went to work of a day, he beat Hinata; nor did she know the extent of her daughter's injuries, both present on her skin and on the inside. One night, Hinata found these bobby-pins while searching through her mother's drawer – bobby-pins which her mother used to pin her hair up, out of the way. Hinata snatched a few from the drawer, intending to put them back once she was finished with them, and went to her room. She turned off all the lights, and crawled into bed. Then she began to hum a small, soft tune. _"My own flesh and blood lays his hand on me every night, and I crawl into bed and turn off the light. My mother wants you to be well-fed, but I want you __**dead**__!"_ As she sung, she stuck the bobby-pins into her doll, one by one into her heart, her eyes wide and furious.

A chilling giggle rose from her chest followed by another, and another, getting louder and louder until she was laughing maniacally, gripping the doll's neck hard enough with her two hands, almost enough to snap it off. Quietening down after a few minutes, Hinata then closed her eyes and snuggled close to Yuki-chan, stroking her hair softly, as if she was in a trance, as she fell into a deep sleep filled with images of her torturing her father, over and over.


	2. Prisoner 10885

_Prisoner 10885_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

___This little girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her!" - This Little Girl, Cady Groves_

_It wasn't long before the neighbourhood was woken up by screaming. They came and took her away at the stroke of midnight, the police did, but in the end, they were told that this was something that the mental institution had to handle. Hinata was far beyond manic – lashing out at a female officer as she clutched her doll to her chest while being lead to the vehicle with the letters ____OMI –__ Okinawa Mental Institution. She was put in the back of the white van as the police chatted to the "collectors" they called them; people who "collected" the mentally insane to be locked up in the asylum. Hinata gripped the black metal bars of the van as she shook them, screeching madly like a banshee, laughing as detectives and forensic investigators turned up at the scene, police sirens flaring. When she saw her father's body in a body bag being taken out of the house, she only laughed even louder, her voice now rising to a high-pitched alto-tone. Her eyes rolled as she turned away from the bars, picking up Yuki-chan who had slipped from her grasp, as she sat on the uncomfortable metal seat, shifting._

_Not a word was spoken from the people in the front except murmurs, and Hinata's eyes gleamed. She would bait them. Sitting up, she giggled darkly and clutched at the bars which separated her from the officers, grinning with her head tilted to the side. "Did you see how I killed him?" she whispered innocently, her nails dragging along the metal surface of the bars. "First...I stabbed him...then, as he begged for forgiveness..." she giggled, as she went on childishly, "I stabbed him again, and again, and again!" She threw her head back and laughed, her eyes wild, moving rapidly in their sockets. "He squirmed, and tried to get away, but I wouldn't ____let him __get away... I made sure he stayed where he was...and I made him ____pay __for all he did to me and my mother! I should've stabbed him more...I should've stabbed him for all the years that he hurt me!" Going into another fit of manic-sounding giggles, she then went quiet and withdrew herself from the bars, sitting back on the metal seat, mumbling incoherently to herself. "Should've killed him before...should've cut off his leg...or an arm...and then stabbed him bit by bit..."_

_Like every other person, Hinata, though now a murderer, was tired. Her hands, washed and no longer tainted with her father's blood shook a little as she lay on the bench, all curled up with her doll to keep her company to thoughts of the killing – and brutal thoughts which no sane human should ever imagine. At six o'clock the next morning, they made it to the institution, and Hinata hissed as her pupils narrowed, the sunlight trying to do more harm than good. She put a hand over her head awkwardly with the handcuffs still on, but protested as a female officer in a white suit (most of them appeared to be in white attire) jerked her arm away from her face and pushed her forwards, putting her hands behind her back. Hinata hung her head low, sneering as she walked past the cells in the institute, which was shaped much like a prison on the inside; with maximum security and surveillance at all times. People thrashed against the bars of their cells, while some deranged prisoners even tried to reach out to touch Hinata's hair, which was fairly matted and knotty – she didn't have a chance to brush it, naturally. She flinched and narrowed her eyes at them, muttering, "I'll kill you too, if you touch me," under her breath lowly, as she moved past them._

_"Here is your cell. This is where you will stay for the remainder of your sentence. A doctor in the institute will supply you with medication, and you will be monitored every second of every single day," a woman in a white lab-coat said, her brown hair tied into a make-shift, messy bun at the end, as she pushed Hinata into her cell and locked it with keys, putting them around her waist as they jangled. Hinata eyed the keys and quickly averted the woman's gaze as she glared at Hinata. "Piss someone off? Not our problem. But try to kill someone in here? Our problem. Try to do that, and you'll have a lot of blood on your hands, Prisoner 10885." With that, she turned swiftly on her heels and left Hinata to her own devices; mainly checking out her cell. It was cramped, and hardly had enough room for any of the luxuries except for a working toilet, (which, by the way, was quite grimy) a bed, and a small desk and chair to write on. Hinata sat on the bed as she heard the springs squeak. She bounced a little on it and then grew bored, as she placed Yuki-chan on the bed, propping her against the pillow._

_She went to the toilet, and once done, washed her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, and still as bleak and as empty as they were the night before. She cracked a smile, which looked ugly on her usually beautiful face. She wiped her face with her arm and then smiled at herself in the mirror, before checking the sink underneath it. She found a razor blade and put it on the desk, glancing at it now and then as she looked at the reading material found on her bed, lying on it, flipping the pages, uninterested. Her attention piqued as she heard an old man's voice, gruff yet kind, talking to one of the ladies in the lab-coats. "This is Naruto," he said, as he gave the boy a nudge towards the woman. "Go on, son, don't be shy..." The man, called Hiruzen, was around seventy years old, with a wrinkly face, yet he had a kind smile – and he walked straight and did not stoop. He did not look at the rest of the prisoners in fear, and looked ahead, resting his hands on his walking stick._

_Naruto looked up at the woman and gave her a tiny, nervous smile, his hands shaking by his sides. He was scared. He was so damn scared. Why on earth did he have to come to ____this __part of the mental institution for the mentally insane?_

_"H-Hello, ma'am...my name is Naruto U-Uzumaki..." He trailed off, his voice breaking a little as some inmates stared at him with curiousity, while others just couldn't be bothered in looking at a blond wimp. "Um...what can I do for you, ma'am?"_

_"Well, for starters, Naruto, you can come with me and we can take a tour of the place. Does that sound okay? Alright then, follow me, please," she said, as she began walking. Blinking, Hinata walked over to the bars of her cell, gripping them tightly as her eyes followed the young blond, possibly of her age. Who was he? His posture was rather stiff. Was he...scared? She saw how he then turned his head, and how frightened he looked, and she felt a blush crawl across her cheeks. He was so...____innocent. __  
"Naruto...____kun..."_

_A psychotic fascination was just at the beginning of its development._


	3. Medication

_Medication_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

Wild-eyed and snarling, she tried to rip herself out of the officers' grip, but failed as she was forced to the table with her cheek to the metal, smooth edge, and she spat unsuccessfully. "I'll kill you! I'll tear you to pieces! _Don't touch me!_" she screamed, flailing her eyes and kicking backwards like an animal trapped in a corner with nowhere to flee. That morning, she had stayed in her cell, eagerly trying to keep a look-out for Naruto, but she did not see him pass, nor did she see his father, Hiruzen, anywhere. Prisoners around her were going berserk; chatting animatedly under their breaths, thrashing against the walls, pounding them with knives, scraping them with their long nails; anything they could do to get attention. Hinata was adamant in the fact that she kept repeating over and over to herself; _no-one _was going to be able to get into her cell and give her medication. That thought proved useless as a man handcuffed her hands behind her and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head up so she was forced to look into the doctor's eyes.

He smiled and leaned forwards in his white lab coat, steepling his hands. The doctor had light brown hair which fell over his eyes in a soft arc, and light-blue eyes which were not judgemental nor harsh. He hardly had to give her a second glance; she was beyond furious, and there was killer intent in her eyes. His smile faded. He crossed his legs and then uncrossed them, shaking his head. "Ah...Hinata, is it? I hear you've been causing some trouble around here with that..._attitude _of yours."

She flinched. How dare he mock her! Hinata snarled and thrashed around, before getting hit over the head, and she slumped forwards, her hair falling over her eyes as she gritted her teeth, glancing at the doctor who had some forms in front of him, way out of harm's reach so she couldn't do anything to him, or her. There were bars separating them both and a speaker-hole enabling them to pass things through – but she could not reach far enough into it, and it was far too small for her to stick her arm in and choke the damn bastard. She hated him already. Rage boiled inside her as a vein popped on her forehead.

"I believe that we have a solution as to help you...to be a little calmer."

"I don't want it."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? You don't want it?" he mirrored her words, a corner of his mouth lifting lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I was afraid you might say that. Why don't we make a compromise?"

"No compromises."

She was a stubborn one, this girl was, but he had come across many stubborn individuals before – this was not one he couldn't handle with a little..._persuading. _His elbows pressed against the surface of the table, as he saw her eye him with a steely glare. Hinata didn't care as to what methods he was going to use on her. None of them would work -

He interrupted her thoughts by clearing his throat. "Then might I suggest a better cell?"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You'll just put me in a small cell. I'm not falling for your trick. Nice choice, _doctor," _she spat, "but I'm not that gullible as you think I am."

"Hmm...I see we have a smart girl here." He beckoned one of the guards standing near the door to come forwards as he whispered something in his ear, and the guard then did the same to the doctor before stepping away, his hands clasped behind his back, silent. "What about if I let you see...a certain person?"

Hinata's heart all of a sudden beat faster, and she had no idea why. She cursed herself and looked away, her mood now sour. They were planning to...to let someone see her! It couldn't be _him, _could it? Could it have been...Naruto? "I don't want anyone near me. I'll _kill _them if they come near me."

He paused, his eyes widening for a dramatic effect as he leaned back in his chair. "Would you kill _Naruto?"_

"W-What -"

He didn't wait for her answer. "...Then it is concluded. Naruto will visit you daily – but in return, you must take your medication. Failure to comply with these rules will get you back in this room, and no Naruto. Understand?"

Hinata sat in her chair, rigid, unmoving. _Naruto-kun... _Her heart beat just a little faster. Then it totally went into overdrive, thumping so fast that she could scarcely hear anyone; but she could certainly hear her muscle in her ears, pumping away furiously. Her eyes narrowed and she suppressed a growl. "Fine. I'll obey your stupid rules. I'll take your _damn _medication. But this doesn't mean that I'll be easily swayed by you again!"

A sly smile crossed his handsome features, and he passed a capped bottle to one of the officers. "The instructions are printed clearly on the side of the container with a label. Make sure that she takes one three times a day. If she does not, her attitude will not improve; and that is something we will want to strive towards as a goal, yes?"

The officer nodded and tucked the tablets into his coat's pocket, nodding.

Unwavering, the doctor tilted his head and looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

She swore under her breath as she was led out of the room. She was put into her own cell again, as she scuffed at the floor with her shoes, huffing. How could someone _rile her up _so _easily? _She killed her father, and even he was an easy target when his back was turned! Why the hell had the doctor had such an _edge _over her?

And then she realised.

It was because of Naruto. He _knew. _Somehow, he had found out.

She gripped the edge of the sink and stared at the tiny white pill. _One pill. That's all I'll take. _Her stomach churned as she put it on her tongue and swallowed it with a large gulp of water. Little did she know – she took the two remaining tablets throughout the day, shaking madly everytime she did so, nearly spitting them down the drain of the sink. But she was doing it for Naruto. Just to see his face was what she wanted. She didn't care that they were using her new-found crush against her to make her take their medication. All she wanted...was to see Naruto. _Naruto..._

She looked outside at the blue sky and the clouds rolling past, as sun spilled through the window, a diagonal slit across the cold-hard floor. _Naruto...you will be my sunshine in this bleak world..._


	4. Daily Ritual

_Daily Ritual_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: This chapter is set in Naruto's view – the rest will be set in Hinata's P.O.V unless I state otherwise._

Naruto Uzumaki had never seen his parents, and never knew who they were. Ever since he had been adopted by Hiruzen, whom he called his father, and Hiruzen in turn called him his son, there had been a natural born curiousity to find out who his biological parents were. But he never got the chance. Naruto was a bright-eyed and intelligent young boy, who at times, like some people of a class, struggled to concentrate and to get high marks in tests and exams, but he never gave up and always tried his hardest, no matter what task his teacher set. And when he came in a few minutes late for an exam, his teacher always gave him _that _look – the look that said he was a disappointment, and _why don't you arrive on time like all of the others students in my class?_

But it was just because he was working as hard as he could to grasp the concept of his studies and topics – he lacked sleep, worrying, fretting, over everything school-related,yet never got the results that the A-ranked students always achieved. But he didn't mind. He went along with it, to the flow that everyone else was heading down. Some got stuck, but eventually wriggled free. He was one of them. Before he went into his second year of high school, Hiruzen had other ideas, and decided to home school him.

This was a big jolt to Naruto, and an opportunity to be more relaxed in a friendly environment with not a lot of pressure put on him. But despite the normality and the comfortable feeling of being in his own home, he still worked hard at his studies, completing assignments and tests on time. Shortly after his fifth year in high school, Hiruzen's wife, passed away. She had been very unwell for a long time with terminal cancer – and they had expected her health to decline, but not so suddenly. Hiruzen was extremely shaken by her death, and as they attended the funeral with other family members, Naruto saw for the first time, tears in the old man's eyes.

Months later, while Hiruzen was supporting Naruto and himself, he had told him that he had been working at an institute for the mentally unwell – and that he couldn't leave Naruto by himself anymore. Naruto was saddened when they had to sell the house to another elderly couple and they moved out to the mental institution, OMI. Naruto dreaded it at first. And he had been filled with dread and scared to death even then, as he walked with his father past the cells. _Murderers, _convicted _killers _all sat behind bars, screeching, shrieking, laughing maniacally – his first day was probably the worst. And he had to cringe as he was assigned to a young woman's cell to "converse" with her, the officer had said. _Converse. _Yeah, right. He probably wasn't going to achieve that. But they assured him that she was taking her medication, (though they left the part about the deal out of course) and he was forced to endure it.

Every morning, and at midday and during the afternoon, he would come into Hinata's cell and talk to her. Just talk. He was too scared to do anything else (and frankly, even just talking to her was frightening enough). He stood up rigidly, and whenever she said something, he laughed nervously and cracked a half-hearted smile, always reminding himself. _I'm talking to a murderer, _he would think, sweating from head to toe, _trying _to talk to her. A few weeks passed, and then some more, and he thought it was improving, at least a little. But he noticed a change in her. Ever since he ad first walked in that day, she had stared at him intently, a blush crossing her cheeks, her eyes not lacklustre, but oddly enough, a little bright. She kept calling him "Naruto-kun," everytime she referred to him or asked him a question – and she was strangely polite for someone who had apparently murdered her father.

He gradually became...slightly comfortable in her presence.

Was that...a bad thing? It was, wasn't it?

But for some reason...he just couldn't shake it off.


	5. Knife

_Knife_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus with my writing, everyone! I hope this next chapter and the others will make up for my lack of attention to my writing! ^^; And...good God...this chapter thoroughly freaked me out. ;_; Just a warning...gruesome themes lay ahead... ;_;_

"We speak in different voices...when fighting with the ones we love...we speak in different voices... why can't we say what we're thinking of?"_ "Voices," by Saosin _

Breaths, wispy and like fog came out of her mouth as she walked through the house, feeling like she had been there before. Photographs, of her late mother, and father, hung on the pale walls. When she stood on her tiptoes to get a look, she saw that in the photograph of three, there were only two. Where she was supposed to be standing in front of her mother and father, there was a blank space there, as if someone had merely erased her existence and left her behind. Her footsteps echoed around the house as she walked through the kitchen to get a drink, sipping it slowly, as if her throat burned, and she could not swallow it all down. She put it on the counter, half full. Hinata saw the sink, silver and gleaming, with dishes washed and stacked neatly to the side, and sighed with relief. There was no blood. There was no knife. She felt calm...yet disconnected. Was this a dream? She could hardly be sure. Why, everything was there, just as she had seen it, before _that _night. Her heart began to race. Her hands started to shake. No. Was this...was this the past, leading to the present? Was she going to go _psychotic, _and murder her father, again?

She felt sick all of a sudden, as flashes of the bloodied sink, the large knife in her hand, the joyous screaming and screeching, reached her eyes and ears. She hurried to the sink and threw up the remains of her stomach, retching, scrambling for a hold on the edge of the sink to steady her knees, which were knocking together, bones rattling like the creaky floorboards of a house. The rational part of her told herself that she _wasn't _going to murder her father, and since this was obviously a time leading _up _to that event, that she could change her actions. The _irrational _part of her started to make her panic; she didn't _want _to be in this dream scape, with the choice to kill her father or to _not _to. Was there even a choice before? Did she even _have _a choice anymore?

After all, his treatment of her led up to the event, didn't it?

Or could she have changed the outcome...somehow?

She just didn't know.

She stumbled into the bathroom and managed to wash her face again, rubbing her eyes with her palms as they stung; she welcomed the stinging. She pinched her cheeks. This didn't feel like a dream, however. It felt real. Was it? Staring into the mirror, blinking slowly, she saw a flicker of someone behind her, and froze. It was her father. He was...transparent. Letting out a scream, she whirled around as she saw nothing but the shower, breathing heavily. _I...I saw him! He...he was right behind me! _Gasping for breath, she put a hand on her heart, feeling its erratic beating, as adrenaline shot through her body. Something inside her laughed. If it was really him, what could _he _do? He was dead, right? _Right? _

She still felt unnerved. She had to get out of the bathroom. And now. Hinata ran out of the bathroom back to the kitchen, where she glimpsed the kitchen knives, and the same one she had used to stab her father seventeen times, (or more – she couldn't think straight) and she quickly looked away from them. Still, they were in her mind... She imagined the handle of the knife sliding through her fleshy palm...sweat coating the steely surface, holding it with precise care, her hand shaking, her stomach turning over, and over, _and over. _Hinata shook her head rapidly. _No! I-I'm in control now! I'm taking my medication, I'm...I'm t-talking to Naruto-kun, I'm...- _Naruto.

Where was Naruto?

Almost jolting her out of her dream, she saw a transparent, flickering image of Naruto walk into the kitchen in his usual clothes, his blond hair messy, his walk slightly robotic.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her, and just kept walking until he reached the sink. He stopped. Hinata called out to him again, more urgently this time. "N-Naruto-kun?" _W-what's going on? _She bit her lip and reached out a hand, but widened her eyes and blanched as she saw that he started to do the dishes, washing them up slowly, humming to himself. She continued to talk to him, extremely confused and scared. "Naruto-kun...w-why are you doing the dishes? T-they've already been done! W-Why are you in my house, Naruto-kun? W-what are you doing...?"

He didn't speak, and only continued to wash the dishes before stacking them up into the metal grate, continuing to hum.

Hinata then heard footsteps and whirled around.

She saw a spitting image of herself. Just like Naruto, this doppelganger of Hinata was transparent, and flickering, like lightbulbs flickering on and off. In fact, Hinata noticed, that both of them looked like holograms. But what she really took notice of, was the knife in her twin's hand. It was the same knife that Hinata herself, used to kill her father with. Hinata screamed as she ran towards her twin and tried to yank the knife from her hand, tears spilling furiously down her cheeks, her heart hammering with fright in her chest. She realised what her twin was going to do. She was going to kill not Hinata, but Naruto! _"NO!" _she shrieked, pulling on the twin's arm, trying to grab her shoulders, trying to yank the knife from her grip, as the doppelganger just kept walking. "You can't kill Naruto-kun! I won't let you! N-No! Naruto-kun...!"

But he still didn't hear her, and resumed his duties.

Then the doppelganger turned her head. She looked at Hinata. And _smiled._

She ran forwards, holding the knife up high, poised ready to strike, and she did. She stabbed Naruto in the back. Hinata screamed again, and again, as she heard a gurgle rise from his throat, as his hands frantically tried to reach for something, anything to hold onto, as her twin continued to stab and grind the knife harder into his back, as blood spurted out of his mouth, hitting her cheek as she turned him around forcefully. He gargled up blood as it trickled down his mouth, and he spluttered, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he tried to get a grip on Hinata's doppelganger's shoulders, tears filling his eyes.

"NO! Naruto-kun! N-Nooo, stop! Stop h-hurting him! _Naruto-kun! _D-don't hurt him! G-Get off him!" Hinata continued screaming from the floor as she stumbled to her feet, trying to yank her off his body, as her doppelganger began to laugh hysterically, as his body slumped to the floor, dead. Hinata cried out and fell backwards harshly, paling in shock as she saw his blank gaze, and the pool of blood gathering on the ground, slowly spreading outwards. She vomited next to her, holding her mouth with her hands as the doppelganger screeched in joy, turning to her, the bloodied knife pointed at Hinata. Hinata widened her eyes in fear.

"_Your turn."_


End file.
